Users today utilize a variety of user devices, such as cell phones, smart phones, tablet computers, etc., to access online services (e.g., email applications, Internet services, television services, etc.), purchase products and/or services, and/or perform other tasks via networks. The networks may include wireless networks and/or wireline networks, and may include network devices, such as routers, gateways, base stations, cell towers, etc.